


Criminals in Love

by believesinponds



Series: Miscellaneous ColdWave [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, M/M, Slow Dancing, and some coldflashwave, falling asleep together, some of these are just coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stand-alone coldwave and coldflashwave ficlets based on prompts. (Originally posted on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coldwave, Slow Dancing

It was Lisa’s wedding and he was very, very drunk.

(That was his story, anyway, and he was sticking to it.)

“Aren’t you going to ask me to dance, Lenny?”

Len shot him a glare. “You’re joking.”

Mick plopped down in the chair next to him and said, “Aww, c’mon, babe. Don’t you want to dance with your husband?”

“Not when he’s so drunk he can barely stand.”

“‘M just gonna keep buggin’ you about it until you say yes.”

Len didn’t respond.

So Mick did what he had to do–he grabbed Len’s hands and pulled him to his feet.

(Len certainly could have resisted, but he didn’t.)

“See?” Mick wrapped both his arms around Len’s neck. His head fell forward and landed against Lenny’s, causing them both to wince. “Ain’t so bad, dancing with me.”

Len snaked his arms around Mick’s waist and frowned. “This is hardly dancing, Mick.”

“Mmhmm.” He swayed them back and forth, more or less in time to the slow beat of the song. There were several other couples littering the dance floor, but it was late and most of the guests had already gone home after the big sendoff. (Len and Mick had only stayed behind because they had promised Lisa that they would keep the other Rogues in check.) Mick pressed his cheek to Lenny’s and hummed along with the melody.

“How much did you actually have to drink?” Len asked.

“Just two glasses of champagne.” Mick smirked.

“So you’re not actually drunk.”

Mick grinned and tightened his grip. “Nope. Just wanted to dance with you. Seemed like a good excuse.”

Len snorted. “You’re ridiculous.” But he tightened his grip, too, and they danced for three more songs before the DJ played something too upbeat and they returned to their table to wait out the rest of the night.


	2. Coldflashwave, Clothes Sharing

“Shh!” Len hissed.

“I’m _tryin’_ to be quiet, Lenny! Might be a little easier if I didn’t have to lug around this gaint–”

“Mick! Shut _up!_ ”

The figure on the bed stirred and they both froze.

“See?” Len smacked Mick’s arm. “You’re gonna wake him up.”

“I’m gonna–you’re the one who keeps yellin’ about being quiet!”

Len flipped on a light and Mick dropped the heavy luggage in the closet. Barry stirred again but didn’t wake.

“I’m going to the bathroom. _Don’t_ wake him up, Mick.”

Mick grumbled something about bossy husbands and stripped off his travel clothes, searching for the tank top that he liked to sleep in. He dug through their dresser, the pile of clean laundry in the laundry basket, and even the hamper, but he couldn’t find it anywhere.

Maybe it was in the wash?

He shrugged. He’d be fine without a shirt for the night.

Mick headed toward the bed to check on their sleeping boyfriend.Barry was lying in the center of their king-size bed with his arms wrapped around a pillow, another pillow pressed against his back. Mick leaned over and smoothed a bit of hair out of his face before leaving a light kiss on his forehead. He moved his pillow back to its place at the head of the bed and pulled the blanket back just enough to scoot in.

If there hadn’t been light coming from the closet, Mick probably wouldn’t have noticed Barry’s shirt. But with the soft illumination coming from behind him, Mick saw that Barry was wearing a white tank top, the very one that Mick had been searching for only minutes earlier.

A fond smile spread across his face.

“Mick,” Len called, his voice low. “Have you seen my snowflake pants?”

He lifted the blanket and peered down the length of Barry’s body.

“Over here, Lenny,” he said, his smile widening.

“What?” Len appeared from the closet with a raised eyebrow.

“I think our speedster missed us.”

Mick held the blanket a little higher and gestures toward Barry. Len angled his head and smirked.

“Looks like. I suppose I can sleep in something else tonight.”

Mick dropped the blanket and moved in closer to Barry, draping an arm over his waist. Len shut off the closet light and climbed into bed on the other side, extracting his pillow from Barry’s arms.

Barry stirred. “Mmm. You guys’re home.”

“Just got in,” Len whispered. “Did you miss us, Scarlet?”

“Mmhmm. Glad you’re home.”

Mick curled in closer to Barry’s back. “We missed you too, kid.”

“G’night.”

Mick shared a grin with Len over their boyfriend’s head.

“Night, Barry.”

“Sleep tight, babe.”


	3. Coldflashwave, Accidentally Falling Asleep Together

It was another late night at S.T.A.R. Labs. Team Flash and a few of the more trusted Rogues had been working together to fight the newest threat to Central City, which meant staying late more often than not. Tonight, Barry and Cisco were working on some improvements to the suit.

“This is going to take a while, man,” Cisco said, flipping a pair protective goggles down over his eyes.

Barry eyed the blowtorch nervously. “I think I’ll tell the guys to go home.” The last thing he needed was Mick stumbling in and demanding to help with the fire.

Cisco seemed to read his mind. He narrowed his eyes and said, “Just keep Heat Wave away from my lab and we’re good.”

“Yeah. I’m on it.”

He headed for the lounge area, expecting to find his boyfriends pouring over schematics or maybe having a midnight snack. Instead he found Len facing sideways, the side of his face pressed against the back of the couch. Mick was right behind him, and arm slung around his waist, his head buried in Len’s back. A small spot of drool was accumulating on the back of Len’s sweater.

They were fast asleep.

Barry pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture with a grin. It wasn’t often that he got blackmail material on them and, honestly, it was just too adorable to not get some proof.

He thought about waking them up and sending them home, but they looked so tired…maybe he would let them sleep a little longer. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and settled in next to them, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and brushing his fingers over Len’s shoulder.

Cisco was going to be a while and Barry was so tired. Maybe he would just close his eyes for a few minutes, just to rest them.

~

Cisco stumbled upon them two hours later, took a picture of his own, and flipped off the lights. Cold would probably murder him in the morning, but he grinned and posted the picture to Instagram anyway.


	4. Coldwave, Slow Dancing 2.0

Len sipped his punch and looked on disdainfully at his peers dancing without a care in the world. He hated that his little sister had insisted on coming to this stupid thing. Not a single one of these people would still be interested in each other next week, so what the hell was the point of spending hundreds of dollars on tickets, dinner, outfits, flowers? Didn’t they have mouths to feed? Didn’t they have rent to pay?

He supposed they probably didn’t.

Lisa was having a good time, though, and that made everything more or less worth it.

(Besides, he had been able to lift a few wallets to pay for her dress and a limo ride.)

“Too cool for the dance floor, Snart?”

Len looked up to find Mick Rory, wrestling star extraordinaire, smirking down at him.

“Just not interested in dancing, Mick.”

The other boy held his hand out. “Looks like you just haven’t found the right partner yet.”

Len’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. (He was sure Mick noticed.) “You…want to dance.”

Mick leaned toward him, invading his space, and grinned. “Yeah, Lenny. I wanna dance.”

He took Mick’s hand. “Okay.”

It didn’t cause a scene. Hardly anyone noticed them at all.

“Told you nobody would care,” Mick whispered into his ear.

Len tightened his grip and whispered back, “Shut up, Mick.”

Across the dance floor his friend Sara was giving him a thumbs up with one hand, her other hand wrapped around his sister’s waist.

He flipped her off and she laughed.

Lisa turned and smirked at him.

“You gonna pay attention to the guy with his arms around you, Lenny?”

Len snorted. “I suppose I could be persuaded to do that.”

“My dancing skills aren’t convincing enough for ya?” Mick spun him around and then tugged him back into his arms, smirking again.

Len cracked a smile. “That remains to be seen.”

“Guess we’ll just have to keep dancin’.”

“Guess so.”


End file.
